Hogwarts: A New Era
by SaraSnape2006
Summary: The year is 1999, it has been two years since the downfall of Lord Voldemort, and all is right in the world; or so it seems. Lurking in the darkness is a new threat. It is an evil of which none have ever seen.


Disclaimer: We own nothing in the Hogwarts world, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing we will credit for is the plot and new characters.

Spoiler Alert: If you have not read book 7, be prepared for spoilers. We will not go into detail on what these spoilers might be. Just be cautious.

Written by: Jamie Rathburn and Anthony Michalak

Hogwarts: A New Era

Chapter 1: Sara Snape's Story

It all started the day my father died and I was only nine years old. What everyone doesn't know is that I exist. All of the death eaters and some of their children know I am here. The worst is, I never knew my mother, even though my dad is dead, Lord Voldemort took me to be adopted by the Malfoy's and they have a young boy there and he is a mudblood. Voldemort killed his parents but he didn't kill the young boy, but he has his reasons. I was there when he killed my dad, well he didn't really kill my dad, but he did. My dad was only trying to save me from being killed. Voldemort finally got tired of me denying him to marry me and my dad, Severus Snape, saved me. After all of that I am now a Malfoy in everything but name. I still am Sara Snape, and this is how my life was before my dad was killed.

I was born on September 7th, 1988, I was born at Spinners End and I only knew my father for the summers that he spent there. When he was there we had such a great time and when he wasn't, I was being taken care of by a house elf and a guy named Wormtail. I learned how to read and write and basic math. I learned about how to manage my money, and I learned the Dark Arts and how to protect myself. Instead of having friends I had spells and potions, instead of a mother all I had was a dad for a few months and then he was gone. But I will take you back a year before my dad died.

I don't know what day it is but all I know is that it is summer and dad is home. We were down in his potions rooms making another hard potion, but I learned from the best. We were in the middle of making anti-venom for St. Mungo's. That was when we were interrupted by the dark lord himself. Dad and I kneeled and kissed the hem of his robes. "Severus, I need to speak with you." He turned to look at me. "Alone."

I hurried out of the room but I knew that dad had a secret room where I could listen in. "Yes, my lord." Dad said to Voldemort.

"I have come here to have your daughter be my bride." Voldemort said and it wasn't a question.

"My lord, but I have promised her to someone else." Dad said, "But I am certain that it can be changed."

"Good, now the date will be after Potters demise, of course. And I have to have her be willing. All you have to do is get her used to me so I will be taking her this coming school year so she isn't all alone." Voldemort said.

All my dad could say was, "Yes my lord, anything for you." Once again he kissed the hem of Voldemorts robes and then he was alone again.

I hurried back into the potions room and rushed to my dad's side and started crying. "Dad, you can't let that old git marry me." I said disgusted.

He looked so sick and disgusted with himself; he turned to me, with sorrow in his eyes and anguish in his heart. "I am sorry my little monkey. There is nothing I can do; he will kill us both if you don't marry him."

With that we got up and headed out of his potions room and went to look for a way he could keep the dark lord from finding me. As the days went by the air turned colder and autumn got closer. Snape got ready to head back to school without a way to save me. He had everything packed and ready to go. The next day Lord Voldemort was there, "I have come for the girl." It was all he said and I had to leave with him to save my dad.

I ran to my room and grabbed my stuff that I had packed and went back down stairs and hugged my dad. "I'll miss you for my birthday this year wont I?" I asked.

"Yes little monkey and I am sorry to be missing it." Snape said, before I could say anything else Voldemort grabbed me and whisked me away.

The days went by and I couldn't help but learn from Voldemort, when he and I were alone I saw a very different side of him. Especially when I got something right, he would smile and his eyes lit up. He was a very different person, he had a soft side. If I wanted something all I had to do was ask and it was done. If it wasn't done fast enough for me he would put them in the Cruciatus curse.

Eventually he taught me the killing curse, Cruciatus curse and the Imperius curse. Everyone was afraid of me and I wouldn't blame them. I had to make it seem like I was evil and I had to pretend to like Voldemort. But sometimes it wasn't that hard to like him. After four months of living with him, I learned how to morph into my animagus. I thought it was a really cool, it was a unicorn. Then after another two months I made a perfect patronus, and it was an anaconda.

When the school year was over I finally saw my dad and ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. I then turned to Voldemort and asked "Can I go home with my father for a few months and I swear I will be back?"

He looked at me for a little bit and he saw something in me and let me go. It was rare for him to do anything for anyone. I guess I was one of the lucky ones. We had the whole summer to spend together. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Dad didn't ask me anything about what happened through the school year and that was good.

Eventually the next school year came and I ended right back with the dark lord, but this year was different I spent my ninth birthday with the dark lord and he gave me a birthday that I would remember forever. That is because of what he told me after the party. He came up to my room and tucked me into bed. "Now Sara, I don't want you to be frightened. I have talked with your father and you are to marry me soon." He said and looked at me with those red eyes.

I didn't want to marry him at all; I wouldn't marry a creep like him. He was mean and I didn't like mean people. Unless the person deserves it, then of course they will be punished. But the people that he kills, all the muggles, they didn't do anything to him and he's just killing them out of hate and his past. I just wish dad would take me with him to Hogwarts, so I didn't have to spend time with Voldemort, but now dad is here more often than he is at school like he should be. I wonder what's going on.

One day I heard them talking about going to Hogwarts and said all of the death eaters will be there and that they were going to storm the castle. I think he's just playing just to get me to like him or something. Today I woke up and he was sitting at the foot of my bed and said the time is almost come to where I would marry him. I said no and he almost hit me. When he left I yelled "I will never marry someone like you." He turned around and came at me like a bat out of hell, and that's when dad came running in and whisked me away.

Dad took me to some old house that smelled like dog and I was scared. It seemed like no one lived there for years, but you could see paw prints. After a while of exploring I got tired and dad put clean sheets on the only bed there and I fell asleep. Then the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. Dad had a scared look and I was instantly scared. We both heard a bang of a door flying off its hinges.

"Don't worry monkey, I need to get you to a safe place." Dad said.

But it was too late. Voldemort was there, and he was pissed. He came right for me and he was yelling spells left and right, but none hit me. I looked at dad and he was defending me. At one point the spells stopped, then I heard his nasty voice. "Give me the girl Severus." Voldemort said.

"I will never give her to you." Dad said.

"Then she dies," he said and pointed his wand right at me, he then said a spell that I didn't recognize and Voldemorts big snake floated towards me.

The next thing I notice is that dad jumped in front of me to save me. As dad was dieing he told me to run. I didn't want to leave him, his blood was everywhere but I did, I hid in a secret closet that I found when I was exploring the house. The next thing I see was Voldemort leaving and heard someone coming. I looked up and saw Harry Potter, the one and only person I was suppose to hate but didn't. Harry went up to my dad and dad gave him something. Then what happened next was the worst day ever.

My dad died. When Harry left I ran out of my hiding place and went to cry over his dead body. After I cried, I knew I had to leave. Before I could leave Voldemort showed up. "Time to go little girl." He said, he grabbed my arm and took me to the Malfoy manor. He told me that I will eventually marry him. I hoped that Harry killed Voldemort, for everyone's safety and so that I didn't have to marry the ugly git.

For the next two years I stayed there, an orphan. Finally I got over my dads death, but I get nightmares every once and a while, where I awake in a cold sweat. Even then it wasn't all that bad, there was a boy there. He was just my age and we were going to be going to go to school together. I really hope we get put in the same house. Then one day I got my letter for Hogwarts and I really didn't want to go there. I had my reasons for not wanting to go there, but the little boy would make it better for me. I know that he will be able to help me through whatever happens there.

Chapter 2: Artemis Evans' Story

I couldn't believe it. How could it happen so quickly? This was no man. He was a monster. He slaughtered my parents as though they were merely shrubs in his way on a trek through the woods. The thing that shocked me the most is what happened next. I had expected him to kill me as well. Little did I know; he had larger plans for me. Out of the shadows stepped another man. This man was a few inches taller with long blonde hair.

"Hello there, young man. I know you may not understand this right now, but what we have just done is for your own good. You will now be coming to live with me. From this day forward, I will be your father." The man with the blonde hair said.

I had no clue what this meant but I couldn't fight my way out, and if I did, I would have nowhere to go. So I did what they told me. The man with blond hair had grabbed my arm and did something, one minute we were standing in one place and the next we were standing on the country side in front of a huge house. Before I could get accustomed to what had happened, the blonde guy started pulling me along.

I found myself in a beautiful sitting room where I saw a woman with long black hair and a beautiful face. Sitting next to her was an older boy, perhaps sixteen, with short blonde hair. When they heard us they looked at me and the woman got up and walked over. "Hello, my name is Narcissa, but you will call me mother." She said and bent down so that she was eye level with me.

Next the man with blonde hair came over to me and shook my hand. "My name is Draco and I am your new brother." He said. "And the man that brought you here is Lucius, but he is your father and you will address him as such." He walked back to his seat and continued reading.

This was too much for me and I started to cry. The lady name Narcissa grabbed my hand and pulled me along up a set of stairs to a room near the end of a dark hallway. "This will be your room. If you need anything just yell for a house elf and they will bring it immediately. If you want to talk to me I will usually be in the room we just left or in my bedroom. It is just down the hall." She said, "I will tell you one thing. Father will not stand any crying, not for anything." With this, she turned and left. Now it was just me and my room.

I looked around, amazed at what was there. I saw a bed that was quite large in which I could probably fit twenty of myself. Then I saw a big toy chest, it had just about everything. There were some things that I didn't recognize and there was a small broom. I looked at it thinking that they wanted me to clean for them. I walked over to it and tried to pick it up but it shot into my hand. I was stunned and scared at the same thing. I dropped it and ran out of the room.

After only a few steps, I felt myself falling to the floor. I had bumped into Draco. He extended his hand and helped me to my feet. "Whoa, where're you off to in such a hurry?" He said.

All I did was grab his hand, race back to "my" room, and show him the broom, "It floated into my hand. It's not supposed to do that." I said.

He chuckled and put his hand over the broom and it shot into his hand. "Looks like I have to explain some things to you. Follow me." He said and walked out the door.

I followed him outside to what appeared to be a football field. "Wait here." He told me and started off to a shed and grabbed a bigger broom and some gloves. He got back to me and held out a smaller pair of gloves. I took the gloves and put them on and wondered what he wanted me to do with the broom. "O.K. now all you have to do is put one leg over the broom like this." He said and did what he explained.

So I put one leg over the broom, I felt a little funny trying to ride a broom like it would actually take off. "Good, now just jump a little." He said and I did it, feeling a little weird that I was actually thinking I could fly this. To my surprise I didn't fall back to the ground like I was supposed to.

Looking down, I realized I was hovering about five feet above the ground. "This is a magic broom stick," he said, "This is a form of transportation, or if you like playing physical games you could pick up Qudditch."

I just looked at him like he was really crazy and that they gave me something, like drugs or something. "But this can't be real, I must be dreaming." I said.

"Don't worry about it, you will get used to it after a while. Now think that you want to go up a little higher." He said.

I did just as he wanted me to do and I flew up. So I experimented with something and told the broom to go forward, fast. To my surprise it did. Draco followed me so that I wouldn't get hurt by falling off. I knew I wouldn't, I didn't know how, I just knew I wouldn't. "You're a natural flyer. Try to catch this." He said.

I immediately saw something gold and I followed it like it was nothing and it only took me a few minutes to catch it. "Good, I have to tell father that you're a natural at Qudditch." He said. "Now it is time for these to be put up and to go to dinner." He drifted to the ground and got off of his broom. He waited for me, but I went up a little higher. I wanted to see if I could get off at a really high speed. I sped towards the ground, and when the ground seemed it was almost too close to do so, I pulled up on the broom and it straightened and slowed to a stop.

I immediately heard clapping, but it wasn't Draco, it was Lucius, the one who wanted me to call him father. He walked up to us smiling. "Well Draco, looks like we have another Qudditch star in the family." He said and then turned to me. "Well, it looks like we will have to get you a better broom than Draco's old one. In a couple of days we will have to stop at Diagon Ally to get you some things to call your own. For now though you will get an allowance." He said and handed me some weird looking gold stones.

We walked back inside to eat and I found that it was very strange. We all sat at a very nice looking table and I was told to sit in a chair, so I did. I unfolded my napkin and followed Draco's movement and put it across my lap. When we were all seated, father clapped and strange looking creatures brought in hot food. They were short, with pointed ears and all seemed to be wearing pillow cases. There was no talking during dinner but I didn't care, I was hungry. I made sure that I was being polite about eating though and when I was finished I just sat there, waiting to be excused.

When I was finally excused, I walked with Draco. He wanted to tell me something, and I knew I was never going to find out what, so I headed back to my room and sat on the bed. Looking at the toy chest, I wondered what else was in there. I got back up off the bed and headed towards the toy chest yet again. I found ordinary toys in there but they looked really old. Closing the chest, I noticed a closet and walked over and opened the door. There were some really nice clothes inside. I picked out an outfit for tomorrow and headed back downstairs.

Draco and mother were in the sitting room when I walked in. Looking around I noticed a large collection of books. I went to one bookshelf and saw books that no sane person should have. One title was "Daily spell for the house" and other stuff like that. One caught my eye though, "How to do simple spells", which I picked off the shelf. I sat down next to Draco and began reading it. After a while, I must have gotten very tired and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up in the big bed that was in my room. I was very confused, the last thing that I could remember was reading a book about spells and that was it. So how did I get here? Before I could muse on it anymore I heard a knock at my door and before I could respond Draco walked in. "Hey there sleepy head." He said.

"Hey, how did I get back here last night?" I asked him.

"Oh well that was father. He carried you up here." He said. "Now we have to get you ready, we are going to be having guests today. Our Uncle and cousin are coming over to visit." He walked over to the clothes that I had picked out and nodded his head. He rummaged through my closet and brought out some boxers and a cloak. He turned around, grabbed my clothes and showed me where the bathroom was so I could take a shower and get dressed.

After my shower, I headed back to my room, placed my dirty clothes near the door, and went down to the dining room. I was stunned to see that the guests were already there. I saw a tall black haired man with a young girl around my age. She had black hair as well but her eyes were different. They were a shocking blue. She turned to me and I went to sit in my seat.

Mother turned to me, "Dear this is your Uncle Severus and his daughter." She said.

The man with black hair looked at me and sneered. "Hello." Was all he said.

Just to be polite, "Hello, Uncle Severus." I said. I turned back to my plate and unfolded my napkin waiting for breakfast.

After breakfast I went to the sitting room and sat down with some paper. I didn't know what I was doing until I had drawn something I didn't know. I turned around in the chair and father was behind me and I jumped. "Get ready we are leaving today." was all he said. I rushed up stairs, grabbed the weird looking stones that he gave me, and ran back down. I saw that Uncle Severus, his daughter, Draco, and mother were all coming as well.

We went out of the house and down to the street. Draco grabbed my hand and I looked at him. "We are going to use side-along apparition, and this is much better than trying to do anything else." Draco said.

Our journey, if it could be called that, landed us in Diagon Ally I was told that these were just about the only wizarding shops for miles and it was easier to get everything you needed here. First stop was the broom shop and I got my first broom, it was a smaller make of a firebolt. The man at the counter came over to us. "This broom is faster than the other toy brooms. I would suggest this broom for this young one, he looks to be a quidditch player in the making." He said and took us over to the register. I was surprised that I didn't have to pay for it. On our way out I saw the Owl Emporium. I really wanted to go in. "Draco can we go in there?" I asked, pointing towards the Emporium.

He looked back at father and he nodded his head and pointed that they were going to be in another shop. Draco walked with me and we entered the shop. A ragged looking old witch came up to us. "So, Mr. Malfoy, thinking about buying from us or will your little brother be doing the shopping?" She said.

"My little brother wanted to come in here. I needed to come as well. See anything you like?" Draco asked.

The woman gave us a small tour. I saw so many creatures that I would have loved to own, but I knew I would never have enough. Then I saw him. He was the most beautiful creature. He was large, with honey golden eyes. His plumage was a beautiful jet black. It was a screech owl, I named him Alastor. I knew I didn't have enough money, but Draco covered the rest and gave me a little extra as well. After he paid for Alastor he got some food for the owls. I looked at him in surprise, but we had to leave, so we went to where Father said where they would be. It was a book store and I looked around. I saw Father and he beckoned us to him. He had a stack of books in his arms. "This is what you will be doing from now on. Now we must go eat." He said and paid the man for the stack of books that Draco got stuck carrying.

Father then led us to a restaurant for dinner. After dinner we walked back to the pub and used the floo network to get home. I went straight to bed, but I was happy with my purchases. All was the same day in and day out for the next four years. Then one day Voldemort brought a girl to us. That's all he did, he didn't say anything about her, but I knew who she was. She was sobbing about Voldemort murdering her father. Father, mother, and Draco weren't home. I was being watched by a house elf. Soon after, Voldemort left. The young girl seemed like she needed help, so I did what I knew what I was supposed to do.


End file.
